Interactive 2.5D treemaps serve as an effective tool for the visualization of attributed hierarchies, enabling exploration of non-spatial, multi-variate, hierarchical data. 2.5D treemaps derive a spatial reference from the data's hierarchy to create a reference geometry and to map the data attributes (depended variables) to visual variables of graphical elements (e.g., size, height, and color).
2D and 2.5D treemaps are applied in various research and industry applications to provide a comprehensive and consistent gestalt for communication and visual analytics of non-spatial, massive, evolving system information, e.g., file systems, software systems, business data, stock markets, gene ontology, or controller performance data. The image data is represented via (1) static images in reports or websites (digital as well as printouts) or (2) dynamic graphics on web platforms, mobile apps, as well as desktop software for interactive exploration. In both scenarios, the image data can be pre-computed, cached, computed on demand on-device/locally as well as via service-based provisioning.